Sometimes It's Just Too Easy To Believe
by anonymous7
Summary: How will Lee cope when he finds out that his parents never really died?


Sometimes It's Just Too Easy to Believe  
  
Summary: How will Lee cope when he finds out his parents never really died?  
  
Timeframe: Early season 4.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. This story, however, is mine. Please don't archive it without my permission.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: All is welcome.  
  
Dinner at Spencer's was quiet. Lee held Amanda's hand while they waited for the check, but both were lost in pensive thought. They had been dating for a few weeks now and had somehow managed to keep a comfortable camaraderie about them. Their colleagues at work had not surmised anything unusual was up. Of course, rumors had already been flying about the two for awhile. But no one really thought they were dating. How could a suburban housewife keep the interest of the Scarecrow?  
  
So overall, things were going well. From time to time, however, both Amanda and Lee got nervous. Amanda couldn't help but be a little worried that Lee would tire of her. She knew it was silly – the way Lee looked at her let her know that he was in no way tired of her, but still every once in awhile, the thought would pop into her head and she would have trouble getting rid of it.  
  
As soon as Amanda seemed the slightest bit pensive, Lee would immediately worry. He knew that he was inexperienced at relationships and was constantly a little nervous that he had done something wrong. He tried to let Amanda know how much she meant to him, but didn't want to go too fast. He didn't want to overwhelm her. He knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions – sometimes her pensive moods could be about the boys or her mother, but it was hard to do.  
  
They left the restaurant, still quiet, and moved to the Corvette. Lee started driving towards Arlington, but suddenly he felt claustrophobic. What if this time he was right? What if this time he had done something wrong? He needed to know so he could fix it. "I know it's late, but can we go to the apartment and talk awhile?" Lee asked.  
  
"Sure," Amanda replied, quietly. Lee sounded nervous and she quickly began to worry. Was something wrong?  
  
Lee turned the car around and headed back towards his apartment, and the two again settled into silence. Lee was trying to determine how to start the conversation once they reached the apartment and Amanda was trying to determine what was bothering Lee.  
  
Their worries were quickly forgotten when they reached Lee's apartment, however. There was a note taped to the entrance, and Lee peeled it off, turning to give Amanda a questioning look as he opened the door.  
  
Amanda made herself at home once inside, but Lee didn't move from the door as he read the note. His face went pale and something fluttered to the ground from his hands. Amanda immediately went to him.  
  
"Lee?" she asked, then began again when he didn't answer. "Lee, what's wrong?" She bent down and picked up the paper he had dropped only to realize it was a picture. In fact, it was a duplicate of the picture Lee kept by his bed. His mother and father smiled back at Amanda from the photo in her hands and her breath caught.  
  
Lee moved towards the couch and held out the accompanying note to Amanda. Wordlessly she took it and began to read. "Dear Lee, I know this is going to come as a shock to you and I wish there was a gentler way to say this. I know you think your parents were killed in a car accident, but that's not really the truth. The whole story would be difficult to put in a letter, so for now let me just say that I am your mother. And as I write this, your father is sitting right next to me. We would like to see you and explain, but don't want to startle you too much. When and if you are ready to hear our story, please come to this address: 5 Washington Blvd. Baltimore, MD With love, Mom."  
  
Amanda sat down next to Lee on the couch, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and suddenly she could see the sad little boy who had just been told his parents were killed. But just as suddenly, Lee blinked his eyes and became Scarecrow. He quickly got up, saying, "It really is late, Amanda. I should take you home."  
  
"Lee, I think we should talk," Amanda started, not wanting to leave him like this, but he brushed her aside.  
  
"No, it's not a good time," he began, but then catching sight of the hurt in her eyes, he started over, gentler this time. "Let me take you home. We'll talk in the morning." He held out his hand for her, and she reached for it reluctantly.  
  
The drive to Arlington was as quiet as all the previous time spent in the car that evening, and while Lee got out of the Corvette to walk Amanda to her back door, his mind was elsewhere and she knew it. Leaning over to kiss him gently on the cheek she whispered, "If you need to talk tonight, call me. Whatever the time. I'll come over if you want, or just talk on the phone. Whatever you need."  
  
Lee smiled at her, knowing she was trying to help. "Thanks, Amanda. That means a lot. But I think I need to sort this through myself."  
  
"No, you don't!" Amanda said more forcefully than she intended. Grabbing Lee's hand she tried to catch his eyes with her own. "You don't need to do this yourself, Lee. You don't need to do anything alone. Just lean on me. Please. I want to help you."  
  
Lee kissed her lightly on the lips. "Thank you, Amanda. I appreciate it. Goodnight." He backed away quickly before she offered more help. He didn't want to hurt her, but he really saw this as something he needed to do alone. Besides, he just wasn't comfortable with leaning so much on another person.  
  
************************************************************  
  
As sunlight streamed in through the windows, Amanda carefully applied her make-up and quickly brushed her hair. She wanted to get to work as early as possible this morning. Lee hadn't called last night. She knew he wouldn't, but had lain awake most of the night worried about him anyway, wishing he would call. She thought if she got to work early, she'd catch him this morning before he had a chance to go off alone and maybe she could convince him to use her help.  
  
As she ran down the stairs, she called out, "Up and at 'em, fellas. Hurry up or you'll miss the bus." Placing aside an apple for her lunch, she quickly began making lunch for the boys, stopping only long enough to pour some cereal and milk into bowls for their breakfasts.  
  
She grabbed her coat and began calling to the boys once again when they raced down the steps nearly smacking into her. "I need to leave a little early this morning, fellas. See that you finish your breakfast in time to catch the bus." She leaned down to give each a kiss, smoothing Jamie's wrinkled collar as she turned. "Love you," she called as she made her way out the door.  
  
She barely heard the boys holler back, "Bye, Mom," as she started the car.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Walking through the doors of the Georgetown foyer, Amanda suddenly realized she could not remember what the word of the day was. She paused, her hand on the knob. What cycle were they on now? 'Flowers', she thought. The word of the day was a type of flower. 'Which kind?'  
  
She opened the door, smiling at Mrs. Marsten. "Good morning, Mrs. Marsten." She hoped she could stall long enough to recall the password.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. King." Mrs. Marsten smiled. She tried to remain straight-faced all the time, but Mrs. King was always so cheerful, it was hard not to respond to her smile. Plus, she could see the look on the woman's face. Recalling Mrs. King's early days at the agency, she thought how long it had been since Amanda King had forgotten the code word. Deciding not to embarrass her, Mrs. Marsten went about finding Amanda's ID and held it out towards her, looking up expectantly. She could almost see the lightbulb go off above Amanda's head.  
  
"The word of the day is chrysanthemums." Amanda stated.  
  
Mrs. Marsten handed Amanda her ID badge, and as Amanda started climbing the steps to the Q-Bureau, called out, "Mr. Melrose was looking for you, Mrs. King."  
  
Amanda quickly changed direction, calling out "Thank you, Mrs. Marsten" as she ducked into the elevator.  
  
She made her way quickly through the bullpen, still hoping to get back to the Q-Bureau before Lee. She smiled at everyone as she passed, and even nodded perfunctorily at Francine, before rapping on Billy Melrose's door.  
  
The section chief smiled and beckoned her in. "Good morning, Amanda," he called. He never tired of congratulating himself on the decision to keep this woman around. She had amazing instincts for a civilian and was turning into a fine agent. But best of all, he was right – Amanda King had a truly remarkable effect on Lee Stetson. While it had taken a long time in coming, Lee seemed to have mellowed out, and it had been months since he had come into the office looking like he was out all night with one of the women from the steno pool. He was a more careful agent now, and no longer seemed to have a death wish, going into situations with nearly impossible odds. He still acted recklessly from time to time, but even Billy Melrose had to admit, that was what made Scarecrow the agent that he was.  
  
He reached behind his desk for the surveillance tapes he had for Amanda. "These were taken from an Agency contact at the Russian embassy. He didn't say what was on them, only that he thought we would find them interesting. Do you think you could work on transcribing them today?"  
  
Amanda smiled back at him. She couldn't really tell Mr. Melrose no just because Lee would probably want to go to Baltimore today and she may be able to convince him to let her go with him. She would have to say yes and determine what to do later, if she was able to convince Lee to use her help.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I think the Q-Bureau will be a fine place to work on this. It should be rather quiet today, with Lee gone."  
  
Amanda had already started toward the door, but turned around at that. "Lee is gone, sir?"  
  
Billy was surprised. He knew Amanda and Lee had been getting much closer lately. He had been certain Amanda would have known the reason why Lee suddenly requested a couple of days off, even if Lee was acting mysterious about it with him. "Yes, Amanda," he said, hiding the surprise from his voice. "Lee called this morning and requested a couple of days off. He didn't say why. Just that he had some personal things to take care of." He thought Amanda might expand on what that personal business was, but now he wasn't even certain that she knew about it.  
  
"Oh. Right, sir." Amanda said as she let herself out of the office. She walked up to the Q-Bureau dejectedly. Lee had taken time off and had not asked her for help. He didn't even discuss it with her. He didn't have to, of course, but Amanda had thought he would. They were good friends and recently that had strengthened. As they explored the more romantic side of their relationship, their friendship had only deepened. Amanda tried to focus on the fact that Lee was probably going through a lot right now, but couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed that he wasn't leaning on her at all.  
  
Calling his apartment, she wasn't too surprised when she got his answering machine. "Hi, Lee. It's Amanda. I know you are probably on your way to Baltimore, but I just wanted to remind you that I'm here to help you." Hanging up the phone, Amanda shook her head slightly. She would need to get her mind off of Lee for the moment and get started on those surveillance tapes.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Lee wandered around the Jefferson Memorial. This wasn't where he had intended to come. In fact, he had had every intention of driving straight to Baltimore today, but something had held him back. He needed to think – get a grip on all of the thoughts going through his mind. What if this was all a hoax? He couldn't imagine why, but he knew there were risks in nearly everything he did. He had enemies everywhere and it wouldn't be difficult for one of them to determine he had lost his parents. There could be a trap waiting for him in Baltimore.  
  
He was being paranoid and he knew it. That was why he was here. He felt the need to be near Amanda and yet also the need to do this alone. So he came to this place where they often talked and walked, where once-upon-a- time in a more foolish life he had tried to get rid of her, and tried to think about this new development logically.  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
Billy Melrose looked up to see Amanda King about to knock on his door. She seemed better than this morning, more like her usual self, and yet there was something definitely less "up" about her stance. He waved her in. "So, what did you find?"  
  
"Not much, sir. For the most part it all seemed like idle gossip. There was one small part that seemed like it might be something. A man with a deep voice said something about studying something very seriously and being sure the plan would be successful and another person in the room responded that he better be sure as this was a long time in coming. But after that, they moved too far from the recording device to be heard clearly. It's all right here in the transcripts."  
  
"Great work, Amanda. As always. Any other details you might have heard?"  
  
"Not really. The only thing I noticed is that the man's companion – the one that said the plan was a long time in coming, sounded like he was talking around something. His words were slightly garbled. Like maybe he had a cigar in his mouth or a pipe."  
  
"Excellent, Amanda. You have a good night."  
  
"Thank you, sir. You, too."  
  
Amanda headed out of the bullpen slowly. Now that her transcription was done, she felt out of sorts again and was not ready to head home and face her mother's inquisitive eyes. Without thought she drove to the Jefferson Memorial and got out to walk. She didn't even realize where she was at first, until she recognized the lone figure standing off to the side, far from other visitors. She walked toward him slowly and shyly, afraid that maybe it would be best if she just left him alone, but knowing she couldn't do that anymore than she could not breath.  
  
Amanda came up behind him quietly, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Lee went immediately into agent mode, reeling around and grabbing her hand, forcing her against the nearest wall. Holding her there stiffly he suddenly realized it was Amanda and released her.  
  
He backed up slightly, smiling at her in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, Amanda. You took me by surprise."  
  
Amanda smiled in return and quietly replied, "I'm sorry. I just came here to think and I saw you, so thought I'd come over and say hello." She wanted to keep things casual and not scare him off, even though all she really wanted right now was to rush into his arms and know that he was alright.  
  
"I'm not sure what I'm doing here myself. I meant to drive to Baltimore today, but felt like I needed to get my thoughts in order first. I think I may wait a day or two, do some investigating into the address they gave before I go to see them." Lee knew he was rambling, but couldn't help it. He wasn't even sure why really. He just felt this need to keep her there with him and yet he didn't want her to question him about things he wasn't ready to deal with yet.  
  
Amanda looked at the ground and very softly said, "If you wanted, I could help you do some research on the computer." She looked up at him, uncertainty written all over her face. "I mean, if you wanted me to. I wouldn't have to if you'd rather I left you alone."  
  
Suddenly, Lee realized with startling clarity what he was doing. He was pushing her away when having her support would make this whole ordeal so much easier. He didn't know why he was even doing that, but it was clear from her face that it was hurting her.  
  
Lee reached out and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Amanda. I don't know why I didn't want your help. Yes, I would really appreciate your helping me do my research. You know how helpless I am on the computer."  
  
Amanda smiled against his chest. The Lee she knew was back.  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Yes, Mother. I will be home in a couple of hours. I'm just finishing up some work here. Good night, Mother." Amanda hung up the phone and headed back to the computer in Lee's apartment.  
  
"Everything all right on the home front?" Lee asked as he entered the room with two cups of coffee. He was glad he had come to his senses. Everything seemed so much easier to deal with now that he had Amanda's help.  
  
"Everything's fine. Mother's suspicious, but I told her that we were working." She took a cup of coffee from Lee and took a long sip. "Mmm…This really hits the spot." She remarked as she leaned over to type something into the computer. "You know, no matter how much digging I do, I can't come up with any new information on 5 Washington Blvd in Baltimore. The lease to the house is in the name of Mr. and Mrs. Stedville and has been for the past 25 years. According to this, before that time there wasn't even a house on the lot. It and the surrounding area were part of Patterson Park." She turned around and placed a hand on his arm, "Lee, using the name Stedville isn't too surprising if they were trying to hide their identity. Maybe this isn't a hoax."  
  
Lee smiled down at her and then tugging on her arms, pulled her up to sit close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and smelled her familiar scent, feeling the contentment wrap around him. "I know," he whispered. "I'll drive to Baltimore tomorrow."  
  
Amanda thought about asking if he wanted her company, but didn't want to intrude. She decided to leave it alone. If he wanted her there, he'd ask.  
  
"Amanda," Lee started, almost as if he had heard her thoughts, "Would you come with me?"  
  
Amanda smiled up at him, "If you'd like me there, yes. I just thought you might want to be alone meeting your parents again."  
  
Lee sat there looking into her eyes, thinking over what she had said. "Maybe you're right," he admitted reluctantly. Now that he had asked for Amanda's help, he liked having her to lean on, but maybe this was something he should do alone.  
  
Amanda smiled at him again, "I could come along for the drive, so you wouldn't be alone, if you'd like. I can find something to keep myself busy while you meet your parents."  
  
Lee smiled. "That would be great, Amanda. I'd really like that."  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
The next morning, Lee and Amanda started off for Baltimore right after rush hour traffic in the DC area had lightened up. The ride was quiet, but not tense, with Lee and Amanda both lost in thought. As they got closer to Baltimore, Lee slowed down. "Why don't I drop you off at the park?" he asked quietly.  
  
"That's fine. I'll just take a walk and you can come get me when you're ready," she replied.  
  
Lee pulled into a parking space at the entrance to the park, not having anything in particular to say, but not wanting to leave Amanda just yet. He felt safe here, with her near, and had no idea what the next hour would bring. Amanda reached over and placed a warm hand on his cheek. "Whenever you're ready. I'll be right here," she repeated. Leaning over, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Lee smiled at her as she moved away, but as she started to open the door he pulled her back to him and encircled her in his arms.  
  
"Thank you for coming with me," he whispered. "The drive was so much easier with you here."  
  
Amanda smiled at him, "It was my pleasure, sweetheart." She moved away again, and opening the car door, got out and walked toward the park.  
  
Lee watched her go, still afraid to take the next step. When he couldn't see Amanda anymore, he placed the car in reverse and slowly backed away from the park. "Just don't get yourself into any trouble," he said to the trail she had walked down, and then turned onto the road that would lead to Washington Boulevard.  
  
It was a short drive from Patterson Park to 5 Washington Boulevard, and Lee made it there in just a few moments. Parking the car at the curb, he turned to look at the house. It was a white ranch with black trim. It had a tidy look, but pretty much blended in with other houses in the neighborhood. At this time of day, mid-morning on a weekday, the street was fairly quiet.  
  
Finally, Lee got out of the car and slowly made his way up the walk. Ringing the doorbell, he stepped back a bit from the doorway. He couldn't stop his hands from trembling. Ever since he was five and was told his parents were gone, he'd wanted them to return. And that feeling had intensified as he got closer and closer to Amanda. He missed the warmth he saw her share with her sons and more than that he felt that she was someone he would have liked them to meet.  
  
So this should be a dream come true. But it was hard for him to adjust. While he wanted this very much to be true, he had spent nearly 30 years of his life as an orphan. It was strange to think that suddenly he may have parents again.  
  
The door opened slowly and a woman in her late fifties opened the door. She looked at Lee questioningly for a moment and then recognition crossed her features. "Lee?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
Suddenly, Lee couldn't do anything but nod. The woman opened the door and her arms in one motion, and without thinking Lee moved toward her and gathered her up in his arms.  
  
The two stood in the doorway for a full minute, holding each other, and when they broke apart, both had tears in their eyes.  
  
"Oh, Lee," the woman exclaimed. "I'm so glad you came. Step back so I can take a look at you."  
  
Lee took this opportunity to look her over as well. She looked different than he remembered, but then, she was much older. Her hair was still long and straight, but now was tinged here and there with grey. Her eyes, too, were different. Lee remembered them being very like Amanda's: wide and full of laughter. This woman had brown eyes, but there was no sparkle in them. Nice enough, but not really noteworthy, Lee thought, disappointed that his memory had made his mother more beautiful than she really was.  
  
"You look just like your father at your age," Jennifer said, extending her hand to him. He took it and she led him to the living room. "Can I get you some tea?" she asked.  
  
Lee smiled at her, distracted by trying to take in his surroundings. "Yes… Mom," he said. She smiled when he called her that, and it made him feel more at ease as well.  
  
"Well, then. I'll be right back. You just make yourself comfortable."  
  
Lee walked around the room. It was a nice house. Neat, but it didn't have the homey feel of Amanda's house. There were few personal items around the living room, save one picture on top of the television in the corner. He crossed over to it and picked it up. It was a photo he'd never seen before and depicted him as a young boy in a park. He was walking between his parents, holding a hand with each and they had lifted him up to swing between their arms. All three looked carefree and happy and suddenly Lee was glad he'd come. He knew he could not make up for a lost childhood, but to have parents in his life now was a blessing. Parents that could be there at his wedding, the birth of his children. 'Wow!' Lee suddenly thought. He was moving way ahead of himself. A year ago he would have laughed at the idea of marriage and kids. Now, with Amanda in his life, that had all changed. Still, though, they hadn't even exchanged "I-love- you's". Marriage and kids were a long way off.  
  
Jennifer entered the room again with a tray containing two tea cups, milk, and sugar. Lee sat beside her and the two quietly began making their tea stealing quiet glances at one another.  
  
"I don't even know where to start," Jennifer said as she watched Lee nervously stir his tea.  
  
Lee didn't respond. He wasn't sure what to say. They sat there watching each other in silence for a few more moments, until suddenly Lee couldn't stand it anymore, "Why did you contact me now?"  
  
Jennifer watched him for a few moments. "Honestly, because it was the only way…" she trailed off.  
  
"It was the only way for what?" Lee asked.  
  
"Matt is, I mean your father… Your father is very ill. He needs a kidney transplant. I'm not a match, but we were hoping you were."  
  
Lee just stared at her. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to feel.  
  
"Lee?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."  
  
"I'm sorry to spring this on you so suddenly. I'm sure there is a better way to do this, but I'm unsure what it is. I'm sorry for handling it poorly. I'm just ... so hopeful about your father. I really think you might be the answer."  
  
Lee just looked at her blankly trying to get a hold of his jumbled thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, Jennifer spoke again, with more enthusiasm this time, "Maybe you should meet him. Tomorrow, maybe? Or later today?"  
  
Lee looked up quizzically. "He's not here?"  
  
"No, he's at the hospital, waiting for a kidney transplant. He's going for now mostly with machines."  
  
Lee's eyes widened in surprise. His father was a lot sicker than he had first realized. "I can go see him today," he said. "I came with a friend. She's waiting for me at Patterson Park. Why don't we come by after lunch and the three of us can go to the hospital together?"  
  
"Why don't you and your friend have lunch here, Lee?"  
  
Lee shook his head. He had purposely suggested meeting after lunch. It would give him the chance to talk this through with Amanda, maybe feel a bit more clear-headed about it. "No, I think I need a few moments alone," he said honestly. "Amanda and I will come by after lunch."  
  
"Of course, Lee. Whatever you want. Let me show you out." Jennifer and Lee both got up and he followed her to the front door.  
  
"I'm glad you came," Jennifer smiled at him. Lee smiled in return, and walked out the door.  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
Parking at the park, Lee sat in the car. He wanted to go find Amanda, but he didn't have the energy. He was suddenly very tired, feeling completely spent, and resting his head against the steering wheel for a moment, he promptly fell asleep. A light tapping on the window awoke him a few minutes later and he looked up to see Amanda's worried gaze watching him from the other side of the glass. He quickly opened the door and took her into his arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" Amanda asked quietly, her head pressed against his chest.  
  
"Yes. Now that you're here," he said just as quietly. He leaned back to take in her features. Everything about her seemed so comforting right now. "We're supposed to go back after lunch. I just needed a little break. And I wanted you with me."  
  
Amanda smiled up at him, running a hand lightly over his cheek. "Why don't we go back to the restaurant we saw coming off the freeway? We'll have a light lunch, you can tell me about your visit, and when you are ready we'll head back."  
  
Lee couldn't help but smile. He knew she was trying to mother him, but he had to admit, right now it felt good. "That sounds great," he said, and dropping the car keys into her waiting palm, he opened the driver's side door for her before moving to the other side of the car.  
  
Amanda drove to the restaurant in quiet retrospection. Lee looked lost and she wasn't sure why. Shouldn't meeting his parents have left him feeling overjoyed? She scolded herself for being so worried. He was probably just feeling a bit overwhelmed. How could she blame him? Meeting your parents after 30 years couldn't be an easy task. She pulled into a parking space and giving Lee's hand a squeeze, got out of the car.  
  
The restaurant was quiet as it was a little late for lunch and the normal lunch crowd had left. The waiter showed them to a table near the back and left them alone to look over the menu. Both Lee and Amanda decided on a salad for lunch rather quickly and seeing them place the menu down, the waiter came and took their order.  
  
Watching the waiter's back as he left, Lee nearly whispered, "My father is dying."  
  
Amanda gasped. Immediately she was sorry. She knew that was not the appropriate reaction. But then, what was? Placing her hand over his, she rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He's suffering from kidney failure. He needs a transplant and my mother isn't a match. They contacted me, thinking maybe I was."  
  
Amanda didn't say anything, but she felt ... agitated. They left Lee thinking he was an orphan for years and only decided to correct that assumption when they wanted his kidney? She tried to quiet her thoughts, knowing she may well do the same thing if one of her boys needed it. She had kept Lee and the Agency a secret from her family for three years, but if Philip or Jamie needed something that the Agency could help with if only she let her secret out of the bag, she would do it in an instant.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said softly. "It must have been difficult to see him."  
  
"I haven't yet. That's why we're going back. We're going to the hospital. I want you there with me. I don't think I can see my father for the first time in a hospital bed alone without support."  
  
Amanda smiled at him, hoping to give him encouragement, and the two said little as their salads arrived and they ate their lunch.  
  
After lunch as Lee leaned over to open Amanda's door back at the Corvette, she leaned over, brushing his lips lightly with hers. "Whenever you want me to go, just say the word."  
  
Lee grasped her hand tightly and moved away.  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
She'd been watching for their return since he had left, looking out the window to the street beyond. She had seen the car pull into the driveway and the couple get out. As they approached the front door, she couldn't help but try to size up the brunette beside him, watching their interaction as they approached the porch hand-in-hand. The woman looked confident and something about her made Jennifer think she was a bright woman as well. Most importantly, it was clear that this woman was madly in love with Lee.  
  
She smiled as she got up to answer the door. It was all a good mother woud do, she laughed quietly to herself. She hadn't expected to fall so easily into the role – it had been a long time since she had been anyone's mother.  
  
Jennifer opened the door with a smile. "Lee!" she exclaimed. "I'm glad you're back. And who is your friend?"  
  
Lee led Amanda into the house with a hand on the small of her back. "Mom, this is Amanda." Amanda glanced up at him quickly, surprised he was calling this woman Mom so soon, but she quickly recovered, and held out her hand to Jennifer Stetson.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Amanda said pleasantly, and Jennifer replied in kind.  
  
"Why don't I just get my coat and we'll head off to the hospital?" and with that, Jennifer had left Lee and Amanda alone. But she was back before they could exchange so much as a look and pushed the two out of the door.  
  
"Why don't we take my car?" Jennifer asked, leading Lee and Amanda to a Oldsmobile Skylark parked on the street. Lee nodded, knowing his Corvette would not hold them all, and smiled gratefully at Amanda as she opened the back door.  
  
The ride to the hospital was awkward. Jennifer kept up a constant chatter, and Amanda occasionally added in a word or two, but Lee was quiet trying to imagine what he would see when he got to the hospital. The ride, though, was too short, and did not prepare him for what he found. The man lying on the hospital bed looked old – much older than Lee's father should have looked, but probably aged a lot from illness, Lee reminded himself. Additionally, the man looked lifeless. Lying in the hospital bed, tubes everywhere, it was hard to believe that this was how he was to meet his father.  
  
The man's eyes fluttered open, and in a weak voice he whispered, "Jennifer?" She came to him instantly, placing her hand in his. "I'm here, Matthew. And I've brought your son."  
  
At her look, Lee stepped up to the bed, gazing down at his father. "Hi, Dad," he began awkwardly. "How are you?"  
  
The man on the bed smiled at him, "It's good to see you, son." He reached his hand out towards Lee and Lee grasped it.  
  
"I'm here to see if I'm a match for your kidney transplant." The words were out of Lee's mouth before he had considered them. He had planned to meet his father and think about this tonight, but seeing him now lying helpless on the hospital bed, he knew he had to help if he could.  
  
Matthew and Jennifer smiled at him instantly. "Thank you."  
  
"Maybe I should get the doctor?" Jennifer asked, looking to Lee for confirmation.  
  
"Yes, we should do this as soon as possible, right?" Lee asked. That was all Jennifer needed to hear. The next instant she was out of the room. Amanda hung back, watching the scene play out before her. Something felt wrong about this. She'd been feeling apprehensive since lunch and the feeling was only getting stronger with each passing moment. Neither Jennifer nor Matthew Stetson looked like she would have expected them to. She wasn't sure what was wrong with their appearance – Jennifer had the brown hair and eyes Lee had described his mother as having and although Matthew's hair was mostly grey, his eyes were still hazel like Lee's. He looked older than she would have expected, but like Lee, Amanda thought illness could have done that to him. Still, though, these people just didn't look the way she would have expected. They just didn't look like older versions of the people in the pictures she'd seen.  
  
But there were other things, too. Lee hadn't planned this visit, he'd come, as the letter had suggested, when he was ready. If her husband was in the hospital, why was Jennifer staying home on the hope that Lee would come and not beside the hospital bed of her ailing husband? Why was it that they still hadn't told Lee why they had left him as an orphan all these years? And why did they not look at each other as if they were in love?  
  
Amanda tried to tell herself she was being paranoid, but when the doctor came in to give Lee the blood test needed, she couldn't help but think, 'Just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get us.'  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
The doctor came back all smiles. "It looks like you're a match." he announced. Jennifer, Matthew, and Lee all smiled in return. Amanda looked skeptical, but was careful to cover this with a smile of her own when Lee looked over at her.  
  
"I'll have to check the schedule to see when we can do the surgery, but if you are willing, Mr. Stetson, you can be your father's donor."  
  
"Of course I'm willing. Whenever you say," Lee replied enthusiastically.  
  
Amanda watched him closely. He was excited. There was a glimmer in his eyes she'd never seen before. 'I just hope this is okay,' she thought. She tried to quiet her fears for Lee's sake, but she couldn't. Something about this just didn't seem right. Not wanting to ruin this for him, though, she decided to keep quiet just a little longer.  
  
A few moments later the doctor returned again. "We're in luck. If we want it, there's a space open for a week from today. We'll need you to be admitted tomorrow, Mr. Stetson, so we can begin to administer the proper diet."  
  
"Sure thing, Doc. What time?"  
  
Amanda looked up in surprise. Was this Lee Stetson? Volunteering to spend more than a week in the hospital? Had he gone crazy? Quietly she sighed as she realized how excited he must be.  
  
He turned to her, "Why don't we find a hotel in the area, Amanda? Then we can come back tomorrow morning." Not trusting her voice, Amanda merely nodded in agreement as Lee took her hand and led her from the room.  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
"I know, Mother. I'm sorry. Mr. Stetson and I thought we'd only be on location for the day, but it's turned out better than we expected... Mother... I know. I'll call as soon as I can tomorrow to let you know when I'll be back... Thank you, Mother. I really appreciate your taking care of the boys... I love you, too."  
  
As Amanda placed the phone back on the cradle she heard the door to her room open. "Amanda?" Lee asked quietly.  
  
"I'm still awake, Lee. Come on in."  
  
Lee walked over and sat across from Amanda on the bed. "Do you think it's weird?"  
  
Amanda breathed a sigh of relief. Lee had noticed the strange signs! "What's weird?"  
  
"Well...I normally hate hospitals. Now I'm volunteering to stay in the hospital for two weeks at least."  
  
Amanda looked at the bedspread. So much for him noticing. She placed a hand on his own, "No, Lee. It's not strange for you to be willing to do something you find uncomfortable for your father."  
  
At her words, Lee's eyes glimmered again as they had in the hospital and any fleeting thoughts Amanda may have had about voicing her questions were completely quieted.  
  
"I can't believe I even have a father! After all these years." Lee reached out and grabbed both of her hands. "I have a family, Amanda." In a completely uncharacteristic move, Lee jumped up, dragging Amanda with him and wrapping his arms around her, spun her around.  
  
Amanda couldn't help but get caught up in his excitement. She was still worried, but she'd never seen Lee look so happy, so peaceful, so excited. She wanted to let him have this time. She laughed at his happy expression and leaned down to kiss him.  
  
Lee placed her down and when the kiss ended the two moved to the bed. "Amanda," Lee started quietly, "I've been watching you with your boys for years now. It feels good to have a family of my own."  
  
"I know, sweetheart. I'm happy for you."  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
The next afternoon found Lee in the hospital and behaving himself much better than anyone would have expected. After seeing that he was settled in, Amanda went to go let Jennifer and Matthew know that everything was alright.  
  
Approaching Matthew's room, she was surprised to hear the two arguing. "I can't believe you didn't tell him!" Matthew's voice came through the door, sounding much stronger than he sounded yesterday.  
  
"He never asked. Why add details he doesn't want to know? The more we tell him, the more likely we get caught!" came back Jennifer's equally heated reply.  
  
'Get caught?' Amanda thought, still outside the door. 'Get caught at what?'  
  
"Don't you think he's going to wonder why his parents didn't contact him for 30 years?"  
  
"And if he does, we'll tell him. The story is ready. I just don't see any reason to give him details he isn't asking for."  
  
'This is ridiculous!' Amanda thought. 'There's something going on here and I need to tell Lee.'  
  
Turning around and heading back to Lee's room, she sighed. She was going to break his heart. She knew she was. But she couldn't let him go through this without warning him. There was something going on and Lee should know.  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
Amanda entered the room quietly, taking in the sight of Lee glancing out of the window. She loved him and he loved her – although they had not yet uttered the words aloud, she knew. How she was going to do this, she didn't know, but something was going on, and Lee had a right to know – more than that, he needed to know.  
  
"Lee?" she called softly, thinking he might be asleep until he turned his head toward her, a smile on his face.  
  
"Is my mother coming to see how things are?" he asked as he held his hand out towards Amanda.  
  
"Actually, I didn't tell them you're settled in yet. I wanted to talk to you first." Amanda approached the bed, sitting beside Lee.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately concerned at the look in her eyes.  
  
"Lee... Are you sure you should be doing this? Maybe we should do some more research on your parents. Make sure they are legitimate."  
  
Lee withdrew his hands from hers and asked in a tight voice, "Why?"  
  
"Well, I just get odd feelings from them." Suddenly, all of Amanda's doubts rushed forth. "Why haven't they told you why they never announced their existence before? Why was your mother sitting at home waiting for you instead of with your father in the hospital? I just get the feeling that they're not in love. And just a few minutes ago I overhead part of a conversation..."  
  
"That's enough!" Lee interrupted in a tone of voice Amanda had never heard before. "You're inventing a case where there isn't one. These are my parents, Amanda, and they need me. I'm not going to let them down. You'd do no less for your mother."  
  
"I know," Amanda relented, "but I know who she is, so I know I can trust her."  
  
Lee interrupted again, his voice louder and harder this time. "And this will give me the chance to know my parents. Don't you want me to have that? Or do you only want me because you think I need you and you're afraid I won't anymore?" At the look on her face, Lee was immediately sorry for his words. He knew it wasn't true, but he was so angry. Why was she trying to take his parents away from him!  
  
"Of course not, sweetheart, but..."  
  
"Forget it!" he lost his battle to control his temper. "If you can't stand by me and support me through this, maybe it's best if you're not around. If you don't want me to have a relationship with my parents, maybe you just don't want me," he said, his voice taking on a plaintive tone.  
  
"You know that isn't true..." Amanda began in a soft voice, fighting back tears. She reached for his hand, tears rolling down her face as he moved it out of her reach. "I won't fight with you," she said softly.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Lee replied in a softer tone, sounding drained. "I know you're against this. Just leave."  
  
Amanda sat on his bed staring at him, not daring to believe he meant those words. However, when a few more minutes went by, Lee repeated, "Please just leave, Amanda."  
  
Tears falling once more, Amanda got up and walked to the door quietly, "I'll be by to see you tomorrow morning," she nearly whispered.  
  
Still looking out the window, Lee said, "No. Don't bother. Not tomorrow or the day after." He turned to look at her, "I don't want you to come back." The vacant sound in his voice frightened Amanda. She'd never seen him like this before. She wanted to reach out for him, but it was clear this was what he wanted. Quietly, she left the room, making it out to the parking lot and the relative safety of Lee's car before letting the tears fall freely.  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
Amanda walked into the Georgetown foyer with a glazed look in her eyes. Mrs. Marsten couldn't help but notice that Mrs. King seemed like she was on autopilot as she said today's password, "Daffodils," and reached for her pass.  
  
"Mr. Melrose is looking for you, dear."  
  
Amanda's head shot up, looking at Mrs. Marsten strangely. Had Mrs. Marsten just called her dear? Mrs. Marsten looked shocked herself. She was very good at keeping straight-faced and mechanical most of the time, even if she did allow herself to smile at Amanda once in awhile. But the woman seemed so lost today, she was worried about Mrs. King, and the endearment had just slipped out. Both women decided to let the matter pass without mention and Amanda moved toward the closet-elevator.  
  
She knocked on the section chief's door, awaiting his invitation before entering.  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir." Amanda tried to remember to act professionally as she made her way to the chair Mr. Melrose had gestured towards.  
  
"Yes, Amanda. I wanted to know where Lee is." Billy decided there was no point beating around the bush, Amanda would spot his intent anyway.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir, but why would I know where Lee is? Isn't he in the Q- Bureau?"  
  
"Look, Amanda," Billy began, beginning to get irritatied. "First Lee takes days off without notice, then you. Now you've returned, sans Scarecrow. I want to know why." Billy tried to keep the edge out of his voice. He didn't want to be hard on Amanda, but he did want to know what was keeping Lee from work. Taking this much time off was very much unlike him, and Billy was worried about his friend.  
  
"I had a friend in the hospital in Baltimore I wanted to see, sir. I would think Lee would be happy to tell you where he is when he gets back." Amanda again dodged the question.  
  
"Amanda," Billy began again, gently this time, seeing the strain in her eyes he'd missed earlier. "I know you and Lee are close. I'm sure he's told you what he's up to, and as his friend, I'm concerned for him."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Melrose, but Lee and I just work together. There's nothing else going on between us." Amanda bit her lip to keep from crying. This one truth was more difficult to utter than any of the lies she'd told in the past three years. How could it all have ended so quickly?  
  
Seeing the tears in her eyes, Billy relented. If she did know where Lee was, she wasn't going to say so. Reaching behind his desk, Billy handed some audio cassettes to Amanda.  
  
"All right, Amanda. I have some more transcribing for you to do. These tapes came in early this morning." Amanda took the tapes and started toward the door. "Oh, and Amanda," Billy started, "if Lee contacts you, could you let him know I'm worried?"  
  
Amanda looked at him and in a trembling voice replied, "Yes, sir. But I doubt Lee will contact me. There really is nothing going on between us." With that, she got up and exited the office. Billy watched her go with growing concern. Now he had two agents to worry about.  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
Amanda made her way up to the Q-Bureau trying to clear her mind. She knew she needed to work on transcribing the tapes, but she had hardly been able to keep her mind off of Lee since she'd left the hospital room the day before. She was worried about him, and truth be told, she was worried that this was it. Their relationship ended nearly the instant it had begun – three years of waiting for a few weeks of bliss. Amanda wasn't sure she regretted it so much as that she just wasn't ready for it to end yet.  
  
Placing a tape in the tape player, she hit play trying to concentrate on the voices coming from the machine.  
  
Several hours later, Amanda hit stop and looked at her watch. She couldn't believe the day was over. Somehow she had managed to transcribe all of the tapes with only a few breaks to think about Lee. She reviewed what she had heard on the tapes as she made her way down to the bullpen. As before, most of what she heard had been gossip. She had heard more talk of a plan, but no details except that it was going well. This time a woman's voice was on the tape – one that Amanda found vaguely familiar, but she couldn't remember ever meeting a woman who spoke with a Russian accent before. The woman had said little, except that there was a woman who had posed a threat to their operation, but she appeared to have been taken care of. It wasn't clear what had happened to the woman, just that the people speaking where no longer concerned about her.  
  
The only other thing that had caught Amanda's attention was some of the background noise. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard some chimes, like the kind you heard over a hospital intercom.  
  
All of these made her wonder if the "plan" on the tapes had anything to do with Lee and had just made up her mind to tell Billy where Lee was when she entered the bullpen. However, as she crossed the sea of desks towards Billy's office, Lee's words from the day before came to her: 'If you can't stand by me and support me through this, I don't want you around. If you don't want me to have a relationship with my parents, maybe you just don't want me.' Picturing the look on his face while he spoke, a look of betrayal she never thought she would see Lee direct at her, she decided against it. Lee might be right, she might be imagining things and if she mentioned her worries to Mr. Melrose, Lee would be furious.  
  
Resolved to keep quiet, despite her reservations, Amanda delivered the tapes and transcription accounts to Billy and left the office for the day.  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
Lee lay in his hospital bed looking at the window. His argument with Amanda kept running through his mind and the look in her eyes during that time. She had looked so hurt – a look Lee never wanted to see in her eyes. He wished he could take back his words, he hadn't meant to be so harsh, but he was not ready to apologize yet. He was right, he knew he was. He just wished he'd been a bit more gentle in discussing it with Amanda.  
  
Jennifer entered the room quietly and Lee turned to look at her. Smiling, she asked, "So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay," Lee replied, but his voice sounded a little flat.  
  
"I'm sorry this is causing problems with Amanda." Jennifer stated as she sat in the chair beside the bed. "I'm sure all of this is a shock to both of you."  
  
"It's not a problem," Lee lied. Then in an attempt to take Amanda's concerns seriously, he continued, "You know, you never told me why you never told me about you and Dad before now."  
  
Jennifer looked out the window, her face going pale, and Lee sat up a little straighter. Maybe Amanda had been right?  
  
Exhaling quickly, Jennifer turned back to Lee. "Well, it's kind of a long story. See, when the accident first happened, your father and I were both knocked unconsious. We were sent to a local hospital, but as a precaution we did not disclose that we had survived. The truth is that your father and I were both intelligence operatives for the Agency."  
  
Lee gasped, and Jennifer smirked, but recovered quickly. "Yes, I know it's a shock. Believe me, it was a shock to us when we discovered that you had followed in our footsteps."  
  
"Go on," Lee encouraged when Jennifer paused.  
  
"Well, as I said, we let our deaths be publicized so we that the attempt could be investigated with minimal danger to you or us. We had thought it would all be settled before your uncle had come to get you. But, as you know, it didn't work out that way. We never discovered what was behind it and thought it would be safer for you to stay with the colonel. We did want to tell you, Lee. We just kept waiting for it to be safe and it never seemed to be."  
  
Lee smiled, placing his hand on top of Jennifer's. He had to admit, some small part of him had been worried that Amanda had been right. But he knew only too well what it felt like to be waiting for that incriminating piece of evidence so you can reveal your secrets. Waiting nearly 30 years was more than he could imagine, and yet, he could almost imagine Amanda doing it if it would save Philip and Jamie's lives.  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Hi, Pam," Amanda called out as she entered the school gym. She plastered a smile on her face as she carried the cookies she had baked over to the refreshment table.  
  
"Hi, Amanda," Pam smiled back. "Those cookies smell wonderful."  
  
"Thanks. Everything looks great. The kids are going to love the decorations for their dance."  
  
Pam smiled in appreciation. "We missed you last night. I thought you were going to be able to make it to the decorating party."  
  
"So did I. It was kind of last minute. A good friend of mine found out his father needs a kidney transplant."  
  
"Oh, how awful!" exclaimed Pam.  
  
Amanda smiled slightly. "Yes. Well, it turns out my friend is a match, so I was with him at the hospital till kind of late."  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful news. How is your friend holding up?" Pam asked.  
  
Amanda looked at her quizzically. "Well, he's fine, but they haven't done the transplant yet."  
  
"Oh, I just meant from all the tests. One of my friends got tested a few years ago and it was dreadful. Weeks and weeks of testing."  
  
"Weeks of testing?" Amanda asked, growing concerned. "Lee only had a blood test."  
  
Pam looked at Amanda in surprise. "Just a blood test? Well, they must have come a long way since my friend was tested. She had dozens of tests and it took a weeks for them to determine she wasn't a match."  
  
Amanda backed away. "I'm sorry, Pam. I completely forgot I need to..." Amanda desperately tried to think of an excuse to leave. "... drive my mother to a friend's house tonight. Goodbye."  
  
Amanda turned and walked quickly out the door and didn't hear Pam call out, "Amanda, I thought your mother finally learned how to drive!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
Amanda drove quickly home, trying to keep her mind on the road. She was panicked. Why did Lee only need a blood test when Pam's friend needed so many tests? Just what was going on?  
  
Opening the door to the house, Amanda listened carefully. She hated lying to her mother and boys. If she was lucky, she could make this next phone call without them even knowing she was there.  
  
No sounds emanated from the house and as Amanda made her way towards the kitchen, she saw a note affixed to the refrigerator. "Amanda, I took the boys to see that new space movie they've been asking about. We'll be home in time for dinner. Mother"  
  
Amanda breathed a sigh of relief. This was going to be easier than she thought.  
  
Picking up the phone, she dialed the all-too-familiar number. "Hello, IFF," a cheery voice answered.  
  
"Hello. This is Amanda King calling for Billy Melrose."  
  
"Please hold a moment." Amanda held the phone to her ear as the familiar sounds of an advertisement for IFF's newest documentary played. If she wasn't so worried about Lee, she would probably be laughing by now. These ads were always amusing – it seemed IFF felt the need to advertisement documentaries on the strangest things – last week she'd heard an ad for a documentary on the mating habits of crustaceans living in the Mediterrean Sea.  
  
"Amanda?" Billy's voice came on the line, interrupting her thoughts and sounding concerned. Amanda was supposed to have the afternoon off, and as she wasn't working on a case, Billy was surprised to get her call.  
  
"Hello, sir...." Amanda paused, unsure of how to begin. She reminded herself that Mr. Melrose was a busy man, though, and decided to be upfront. "I'm worried about Lee, sir. I know where he is, but I'm afraid he may be in danger." Amanda's voice broke on the last word, as she tried to bite back her tears. She had to be imagining this!  
  
"Calm down, Amanda." Billy said soothingly, as his own concern grew. "Can you come down here and we can talk about this?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I'll be there right away." Amanda hung up the phone, forcing herself to take deep breaths. She was sure that everything was alright and she was jumping to conclusions. She had to be.  
  
Amanda drove quickly towards IFF, still trying desperately to pay attention to the road and not to the thoughts of Lee flitting through her mind. She let out a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding as she pulled up to the agency's door.  
  
Other agents looked up from their desks as Amanda King strode through, and worry rippled through the bullpen. Amanda hadn't returned anyone's smile and she seemed tired and withdrawn. This was not the Amanda many of the agents had come to know over the past few years. Several worried eyes watched as she rapped softly on the section chief's door.  
  
Billy called his greeting from within the office and watched Amanda walk in with concern. Any effort she had made earlier to hide her lack of sleep and general lack of happiness was gone. Billy had to fight the urge to offer her a hug. It was so rare to see Amanda out of sorts, he found it raised a fatherly instinct in him. Glancing out the window across the bullpen, he could see that he wasn't alone. Many of his agents were glancing towards his office with concern all over their faces, although when his gaze swept across, most looked back down at their desks. Billy couldn't help but smile to himself. Sometimes working in this business, where people's lives were always in danger, it was hard to make friends. It was easier not to care as so many agents lost their lives each year, distance made it seem easier to deal.  
  
But that was not the way it worked for Amanda King. She did not come from that life, and while certainly her years at the agency had changed her, it hadn't changed her inate ability to befriend people, to care. And in this office, a little care went a long way. Amanda had gotten to more than just Lee Stetson, and Billy was secretly glad that her care for others was so greatly returned to her.  
  
With that thought in mind, Billy got up to close the shades. If Amanda was upset, which based on her voice on the phone, he guessed she was, he didn't want his entire bullpen to witness it. It would be embarrassing for Amanda and it would halt the work of his agents – neither of which were something he wanted.  
  
When he turned to move back to his desk, he was surprised to see Amanda already sitting down. It was unlike her to sit down before he offered her a chair, but not anymore than the drawn expression on her face as she looked at the floor.  
  
Taking a detour on the way to his chair, Billy moved next to Amanda and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Lee's going to be fine, Amanda. I'm sure of it." He smiled at her encouragingly and was glad to see her small smile in response.  
  
Moving around to take his seat, he smiled at her again. "Okay. Why don't you tell me where Lee is and why he's there?"  
  
Amanda began telling Billy about the last few days falteringly, but as she went on, her voice became stronger and stronger. Her concern for Lee overrode any other thought and she even told Billy about their fight in the hospital the previous day, only leaving out information that would make the more intimate aspect of their relationship obvious.  
  
Billy listened carefully as Amanda finished her story by telling of her talk with Pam. He could see why Amanda was worried. He was worried. He knew Amanda's friend was right – you needed a hell of a lot more than a blood test to be tested for a kidney transplant. Additionally, Amanda's instincts were often right on, and if she suspected that Lee's parents were up to something they probably were. Plus, she had a lot of damning evidence to back up her instinct. Lee may have ignored all of this, and it was easy to see how he could have gotten so emotionally involved it would be easy to do so, but Billy could not.  
  
Looking at Amanda across his desk, Billy sighed. "Okay, Amanda. I have to be honest and tell you I share your concern. I think you and I should go up to that hospital in Baltimore and talk to Lee's doctor. This isn't Agency business, so there's a limit to what we can do, but as Lee's friends, I think we owe it to him to look into this more closely."  
  
Amanda smiled in relief. "Thank you, sir," she said quietly as she made her way out the door of Billy's office.  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
Amanda followed Billy into the hospital in Baltimore. She wanted to go make sure Lee was alright before doing anything else, and yet, she knew that was not the right move. Lee had made it very clear that he did not want to see her.  
  
On the ride over, Billy had told her in no uncertain terms that she was to sit in the waiting room until after he had checked on Lee. At that time, they would go speak to Lee's parents and see if anything could be determined. There was little they could do legally at this point and Billy was not ready to bend the rules just yet.  
  
Nodding at her firmly, Billy left Amanda as stated in the waiting room and made his way to the room Amanda said was Lee's.  
  
Billy could hear the sound of the television through the door. A Chuck Norris drama maybe? He chuckled. He preferred comedies – he felt his life was enough of a suspense/drama and Jeannie agreed. But somehow he was not surprised to hear that Lee did not.  
  
Opening the door quietly, he snuck his head in, and Lee glanced over. Surprise registered on his face and was quickly replaced with anger as he reached over for the remote control and shut off the television. In a tight voice, he said, "So, she told you, huh?" Seeing Billy's face, he realized his friend was concerned. 'Damn, this is worse than I thought!' "And you believe her, Billy? Come on, you know this is classic. Freshman agent inventing cases everywhere she looks."  
  
Billy shook his head. "Maybe," he said softly. Placing a hand on Lee, in a gentle tone, he added, "I know you're upset. But she cares, Lee. Even if she's wrong, and personally I think she has some good points," at this Lee moved angrily so that Billy was no longer touching him, "you need to realize that she cares. You're lucky to have someone like that, Lee. Someone who you can trust completely with all of your secrets and know that they will never breach your confidence – unless she worries that not doing so will hurt you. Besides, you know as well as I do that she's not just a freshman agent."  
  
Lee softened slightly at Billy's words. He knew Billy was right, but he felt like Amanda had rained on his parade and just wasn't ready to forgive her yet.  
  
"Lee," Billy began again. "Many of her concerns can be brushed aside, I agree, and I wouldn't have even let you know she talked to me, except that she did hear a rather strange exchange between your parents and more importantly, this whole kidney transplant thing is strange. It takes a lot more than a blood test to determine a match."  
  
Lee didn't want to listen to reason. His head hurt from thinking about Amanda's words all day. "Oh, come off it, Billy. I'm here for a week. They're monitoring my diet and ..." Lee's words trailed off. That was really all they'd done so far. Suddenly he felt that feeling again – like he might cry. Amanda might be right. But why? How could someone make his parents do this? And were they even his parents?  
  
"No," Lee said angrily. He refused to believe it. While it did seem odd that he was in the hospital for a week for virtually no reason, he also had not been hurt in any way. Surely if someone wanted to harm him, they wouldn't wait a week to do so.  
  
He began to point this out to Billy, when the door to his room was thrust open. Looking panicked, Amanda came in and ignoring Lee completely, looked at Billy. "The doctor," she said simply as she took in huge gulps of air. She was afraid to look directly at Lee, afraid that if she did, she'd start to cry. But she saw enough to know that he was still okay.  
  
Billy looked over at her questioningly. "Amanda?"  
  
"The doctor. The man on the tapes who was speaking around something. It wasn't around something, but through something. Those tapes weren't from the Russian Embassy – they were made here. He was talking through a surgical mask. It's Lee's doctor." Amanda was still breathing in huge gulps of air and Lee was looking at her oddly. He wanted to scream at her for talking to Billy, but found that he couldn't. Billy was right – she cared. She cared a lot, more than anyone else had ever cared for him. He didn't deserve it and he knew it. He'd brushed her off more times than he could count. And yesterday when she came in, knowing she was going to upset him, she had done it anyway because she cared. Whether or not she was right or wrong was not important; the fact that even after he had thrown her out of his room, effectively told her that he did not want to have her in his life, she had continued to care for him was.  
  
Billy suddenly began moving out the door. "Are you sure?" he asked Amanda who was following him.  
  
"Yes," she said firmly, and with that, the door shut behind them and Lee Stetson was alone. Looking at the door where his friends had just been, he began to wonder if he should be worried.  
  
Turning towards Amanda, Billy looked at her firmly and asked the name of Lee's doctor.  
  
Her concern for Lee growing, in a soft voice she replied, "Dr. Weever, sir."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to try to locate Dr. Weever's superior. You stay here."  
  
"But, sir..."  
  
"I'm serious, Amanda. I know you want to help, but-" Upon seeing her crestfallen face and knowing she needed to do something to keep her calm, Billy relented. "You can go talk to his parents. See if they let something slip, but be careful."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Amanda smiled as she turned and walked towards Lee's father's room.  
  
Again, she heard voices from inside and stood outside the doorway.  
  
"I don't know why she's back!" Jennifer exclaimed, sounding agitated. "I'm not even completely sure why she left in the first place. Lee just said that they had an argument and I didn't question it. It was easier for us this way."  
  
"Damn it, Jennifer!" Matthew again spoke in a strong, firm tone, very different from what Amanda had heard when she and Lee first met him. "You are leaving too much to chance with this assignment. First you wait to tell Lee why he didn't know of our existence before now, then you don't follow up to make sure that Mrs. King did not return! Please tell me that all of the details have been reviewed carefully with Dr. Weever."  
  
Sounding very annoyed, Jennifer replied. "Of course. He knows precisely what to do-"  
  
Matthew cut her off before she could continue. "I don't know why it hasn't been done already. I think waiting for a week is doing nothing but giving the Agency a chance to determine what is happening."  
  
"You know why! We need to wait until Dr. Simon is on vacation. Weever said he is meticulous about checking up on the other doctors in the nephrology department. There is too much risk that something will go wrong if he is here. It's fine, Matthew. Lee is here, in the hospital, and he is so wrapped up in having found his parents again that he can't see straight. Just don't panic and this will all go off without a hitch. I'm sure that Mrs. King won't stay long, Lee doesn't seem to want her around."  
  
"I don't care if she is around or not. So long as we accomplish what we set out to do."  
  
Amanda stood outside the door trembling. Shock held her still. She wasn't sure what the best approach was. Nearly the instant she stopped outside the door, she had realized that Jennifer was the voice on the tapes she had transcribed. It had been hard to place without the Russian accent, but now she was sure it was her. She still wasn't clear on what it was precisely they wanted with Lee, but her instincts told her she didn't want to know. Just as she had decided she couldn't stand outside their door listening to this conversation anymore, she saw Billy approaching her.  
  
Making a motion for her to be quiet, he grabbed her arm and led her down the hallway. As soon as they were a few steps away Amanda began relaying the conversation she had heard. Billy nodded, but said little as he led Amanda back to Lee's room.  
  
They entered the room right after a doctor, and heard Lee question the man. "Who are you? Where's my doctor?" Lee asked and from the sound of his voice Amanda could tell that all of these allegations were finally getting to him. He sounded guarded and, while probably even Billy couldn't pick up on it, a little scared.  
  
"Lee," Billy began gently, as he and Amanda walked into the room. "This is Dr. Simon. He's the head of the nephrology department."  
  
Dr. Simon held his hand out to Lee, and Lee took it glancing nervously back and forth between his three visitors.  
  
Attempting to keep things calm, Billy continued, "Dr. Simon, this is Lee's partner, Amanda King."  
  
Both Amanda and Lee turned to Billy in surprise when he referred to Amanda as Lee's partner. Seeing their confused expression, Dr. Simon said, "It's okay. I'm actually an informant for the Agency," as he shook Amanda's hand.  
  
"You're what!" Lee exclaimed.  
  
"I know it seems a little odd, but I was an agent myself in my younger years. When I decided to settle down, I couldn't bear the idea of a desk job at the Agency, so I decided to practice medicine. But I guess while you can take the agent out of the Agency, you can't take the Agency out of the agent," Dr. Simon smiled at his own joke, "so I help out every now and then."  
  
Lee and Amanda both still looked a little shocked, and Billy smiled at them both. "Dr. Simon and I were in the academy together. I recognized him the instant I saw him. Good thing, too, as he has a lot of information on your parents, Lee, and was wondering just when we were going to get around to ask for it."  
  
"That's right." Dr. Simon picked up the narrative. "The New York office got word of some sort of conspiracy to bring down an agent from the Washington office. About a week ago, I got a call asking to look out for you, Scarecrow, as well as a few other agents. The agent in charge wasn't sure it was you, just a Washington agent who had lost both his parents as a kid. Not wanting to cause a panic, the New York office decided to keep things somewhat quiet. They knew little about the plan involved except a description of the target and that it involved admitting him to a hospital. So, they got their civilian eyes and ears to listen for incoming patients, and then got lucky. It seems the Russians who set this up didn't do enough checking around. If they had, they would have discovered that a retired agent worked at this hospital and would have sent you somewhere else, I imagine. And certainly not used the cover of a kidney transplant where I'd have such easy access to you."  
  
"Wait," Lee said weakly. "Can you back up? What's going on?"  
  
"It's simple really." Billy said. "The Russians have been trying to take out top American agents, one-by-one, by unconventional means. Things like exactly what's going on here. They use your personal history to get you into a potentially dangerous situation where you have your guard down. You don't even realize that the Agency is related and so you may not even divulge all of the pertinent information to your colleagues." With this, Lee looked ashamedly towards Amanda.  
  
She was looking at the floor and her complexion had gotten somewhat ashy. In a shaky voice she asked the doctor, "But what is harmful about a kidney transplant?"  
  
"Nothing really," he replied. "But it's surgery. Things can go wrong. The New York office bugged Matthew Stetson's room and based on what we've heard, that was precisely what they were planning on. A complication was going to occur during the transplant and as a result Lee would tragically lose his life."  
  
Amanda grabbed onto the bed for support and a role of guilt swept over Lee. He'd completely ignored all of her concerns and as a result, nearly gotten himself killed.  
  
"Why did they wait for a week?" Lee asked.  
  
"They were waiting for me to go on vacation. Dr. Weever knows that I tend to check up on surgeries. They were concerned that I would walk in while he was causing the 'complication' that would cause your death."  
  
"But, why would my parents do this?" Lee finally asked, sounding so much like a little boy that Amanda had to fight the urge to embrace him tightly.  
  
"Lee," Billy placed his hand on his friend's arm, "I'm sorry. The people you think are Jennifer and Matthew Stetson are not. Your parents were killed in the car crash. Those people are Soviet agents. Matthew Stetson is actually Didric Oglivitch, an old time KGB agent. He was big when I was in active duty, but went underground and was never heard from again by the time you joined us. Jennifer is actually Svetlana Gordosky, something of a newcomer. She's not really an agent. Her father was killed by American agents when she was young and so her name came up when they were looking for someone that fit your mother's description. She readily accepted the chance to get her revenge."  
  
Lee stared at Billy not knowing what to think, when the door opened, revealing Jennifer Stetson, or rather Svetlana Gordosky. "Lee..." she started, then faltered when she saw all of his guests. "I see you have company. How nice to see you again, Amanda," she said in a sweet voice.  
  
Billy walked toward the woman with his right arm extended, "Hello, Mrs. Stetson. I'm Billy Melrose, a friend of Lee's."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Melrose." Svetlana shook his hand, trying to recall why that name sounded familiar. Then it clicked. He was Lee Stetson's superior. She wondered if she should be concerned, the profile they had of Stetson said he wouldn't tell anyone of his surgery. Then again, he'd violated that right away with Amanda's prescence. Mr. Melrose was probably just here as a friend. There was no need to be concerned. Besides, if she mentioned it to Didric he's only get upset again.  
  
"I'd love to meet your husband," Billy continued, "Lee's been like a son to me all these years and I'd really like to meet his father."  
  
Svetlana's heart began to race, but she maintained a cool appearance. "I'm sure he'd like that, Mr. Melrose. Right this way."  
  
All the way back to Matthew's room, Svetlana planned for a way to get this man out of the way once she got him in the room. She didn't have a plan fully formed, but knew Didric would recognize the name immediately and hopefully they could come up with something quickly.  
  
Opening the door, she smiled brightly at Didric. "Matthew, this is a friend of Lee's, Mr. Melrose." Upon seeing the shocked expression she had been expecting on Didric's face, she turned around.  
  
She was surprise to discover Billy had pulled out a gun and trained it on the pair. "I'm afraid this isn't going to work, Svetlana, Didric" he said, nodding at the man. She stumbled backwards towards the bed and looked up in surprise when Billy used her real name.  
  
Still standing there in shock, she realized Amanda had followed behind. Moving around Mr. Melrose, she moved towards them.  
  
"Amanda, dear," Didric said, in a kind voice, "I'm sure there's been a mistake. I'm not sure what's going on here."  
  
Amanda smiled as she produced a pair of handcuffs from her purse. "I'm afraid not, Didric." She handcuffed him to the bed and then pulling out another pair, did the same to Svetlana.  
  
Billy looked on smiling. It was good to see Amanda in the field. He knew was good, but rarely got an opportunity to watch her. She'd be a fine agent one day, he was sure.  
  
"I'm sorry, folks." Billy continued in the jovial tone he and Amanda had used throughout. "Dr. Simon is releasing Lee Stetson as we speak and a coworker of ours from the New York office is going to find Dr. Weever."  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
Knocking on the door to Lee's apartment one more time, Amanda decided it was time to take matters into her own hands. After Svetlana and Didric were both taken into custody with relative ease compared to most of their cases, Billy, Lee, and Amanda had driven back to D.C. Being as the Soviets were older, neither put up a fight during the arrest, and so the adrenaline rush that was often present at the end of a case was missing on this one.  
  
The ride home had been quiet with Amanda and Billy talking about the weather a little, but mostly silent. Billy had dropped both Lee and Amanda off at their respective homes and told them to take a few days off to deal with the traumatic events of the previous week.  
  
Almost the instant she got home, Amanda called Lee, but he wouldn't answer the phone. She tried repeatedly throughout the day and evening, but to no avail.  
  
Finally, this morning, she'd gotten tired of waiting and driven over to his apartment. She was relieved to see his car in front of the building, but he wouldn't answer the door when she knocked.  
  
Pulling a lockpick out of her collar, she opened the door easily and closed it quietly behind her. She shook her head at the inanity of an agent, well- known in many circles, having a door that was easy enough for her to pick.  
  
Clearing her mind of that thought, and moving to more pressing matters, Amanda called out, "Lee?" when she didn't see him in the living room. Glancing quickly into the bedroom she saw him sitting on the bed facing out the window. "Lee?" she repeated, but he still didn't respond.  
  
Moving around to stand in front of him, she gasped. He looked awful. Wearing the same clothes as the previous day, Lee's eyes held a completely blank look and tears streamed down his face. Taking his hands in her own, Amanda sat down beside him. She decided not to say anything and wait for Lee to make the first move.  
  
Silence settled on the room while both Amanda and Lee looked out the window. Amanda glanced at Lee every once in awhile and could determine that he was indeed still crying, but other than that there was practically no hint of ... well, anything, coming from him.  
  
Moving to sit more closely to him, Amanda wrapped her arms around his torso and with one hand, gently moved his head to her shoulder. As he complied, a moan escaped Lee's lips and his crying strengthened.  
  
As Lee's cries evened out, the room once more became silent. Amanda could see that it was getting later in the day as the early morning light of the sun shone through the curtains. Lee pulled out of her embrace, looking at the floor in embarrasment. Lee rarely cried – he could recall each instance of doing so in the past – when his parents died, when Dorothy died, and when his previous partner had died. When his parents had died, Lee had cried constantly until the Colonel told him to "Buck up and be a man!" From that point on, Lee only cried in private and no one had ever seen him break down like that before.  
  
In a small voice, sounding so much like one of her sons Amanda's heart hurt, he whispered, "They managed to take everything away...." Amanda started to ask him what he meant when he continued, "No. I let them take everything away."  
  
Placing a warm hand on his arm, Amanda whispered, "Who, Lee? Who took everything away?"  
  
"My parents. They took my parents away. I know it's stupid. I'm a grown man and I should have known better, but I believed those were my parents. Now I feel like I've lost them again."  
  
Amanda moved again to embrace him, but Lee stood up, "And then, I was so desparate to believe their lies, even though I had doubts myself, that when you worried about me I pushed you away."  
  
"It's okay, sweetheart" Amanda said softly, standing up to move closer to him. "I understand."  
  
"No, it's not okay! Billy's right! I should feel grateful to have you, and I do. But I ... I guess I forgot that and I ... I'm so sorry, Amanda," Lee ended, his voice holding the hint of more tears.  
  
Amanda placed a hand on his cheek. "I understand," she repeated, but Lee wasn't really listening. In an anguished voice he whispered, "Please don't leave me, too, Amanda. I don't think I could deal with it if you left me, too." Tears again made their way down Lee's cheeks and Amanda again held him in her arms.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you, Lee. You're going to have to try a whole lot harder than that to get rid of me, partner," she joked lightly.  
  
Amanda led Lee back to the bed, where his tears stilled and he smiled slightly at her. As the afternoon shadows grew longer outside, inside Amanda and Lee sat, holding each other, and talking quietly, each relishing this second chance to build a happily ever after. 


End file.
